<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inescapable by receiptpls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479913">Inescapable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/receiptpls/pseuds/receiptpls'>receiptpls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/receiptpls/pseuds/receiptpls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are inescapable. You still have to try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inescapable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this for my senior year mythology class and I kinda don't hate it. So here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faint sunlight filters through high windows down onto an armored figure on the throne. The room is the epitome of opulence, creating a rich, golden atmosphere. A rustle of wings come through the door, followed by a raven that lands on the figure's left shoulder. The man closes his eye and sighs, shifting his grip on the spear lying across his lap.</p>
<p><br/>"Please," He says to seemingly empty space, "Kindly reveal yourself." His tone has a faint air of amusement.</p>
<p><br/>The room is silent. Then, a man materializes with a small crackle of energy in front of the throne. He seems out of place in the throne room, an outsider, projecting a wild aura that clashes with his surroundings and sends ripples through his flowing clothing. Somehow, he looks more dynamic and full of life than the armored man, who is gazing at him with disinterest.</p>
<p><br/>The man scowls at the raven, his eyes storming with annoyance. He shakes his head sharply, and turns his focus to the man on the throne.<br/>"You would do well to act with more respect, Odin All-Father. It was, in fact, you who requested this meeting." His words have an undertone of power that Odin lacks, and an overtone of haughtiness.</p>
<p><br/>At his sharp words, Odin stiffens in his throne, startling the raven off of his shoulder with a soft caw. His gaze becomes more focused on the outsider.</p>
<p><br/>"The only request I have made to your… people, was many ages ago." Odin gives a small huff. "In all this time it has gone unanswered. Why have you finally acquiesced, now of all times?"</p>
<p><br/>The man works his jaw harshly at the All-Fathers words. The air around him seems to charge with his anger.</p>
<p><br/>"The Aesir are not the only race with conflicts. When your message was received, we were dealing with problems of our own." He exhales out of his nose forcefully. "What could possibly be happening that would require you to ask for counsel from another pantheon?"</p>
<p><br/>Odin tightens his grip on the spear, and grits his teeth at the insinuation of weakness. He visibly struggles for a reply that is not full of anger, and takes a deep breath.</p>
<p><br/>"When I first sent the missive…" He grinds his teeth again, harder, "The first sign of Ragnarok had occurred."</p>
<p><br/>The room's other occupant doesn't react. He gives the All-Father a steady stare.</p>
<p><br/>Odin halts out, "And many more have come to pass in the time since."</p>
<p><br/>An expectant pause follows. It goes unanswered, and the outsider frowns.</p>
<p><br/>"What, exactly, does that have to do with my kin and I?" He demands.</p>
<p><br/>There is a soft clink of armor as Odin stands up. He sets the end of his spear on the ground with a loud crack. He is again obviously trying to calm himself down and talk civilly.</p>
<p><br/>"As a being who resides in the Nine Worlds, you will also be destroyed when they are destroyed. It is unprecedented and unheard of, but," Odin curls his free hand into a fist, "I would… request your help with this matter."</p>
<p><br/>The man shifts in surprise, his robe rippling unnaturally. Then he tilts his head back and gives a sharp laugh.</p>
<p><br/>"Hah! Oh, Odin, trying to escape your wryd are you? You Aesir are always so adamant about how no one can escape their destiny, what changed?"</p>
<p><br/>The All-Father's lips quirk strangely, and he says, "I have been informed of the possibility that beings of one pantheon can interfere with the wryd of another. And that is what I am asking of you and yours."</p>
<p><br/>The other man's response is immediate, and his tone is final, "No."</p>
<p><br/>Odin steps forward, lifting his spear slightly, and growls, "You would pass up the chance to save the Nine Worlds? Over ego? Do you forget that you will perish as well?"</p>
<p><br/>Eyes flashing dangerously, a wind picks up around the man as he replies in a low tone, "No. We won't perish. Unlike some, my kin and I cannot die. Especially not because of an apocalypse in another pantheon. What you are suggesting is dangerous Odin. Have you any idea what the consequences of breaking your destiny are? If anyone has an ego around here, it is you."</p>
<p><br/>The All-Father growls again, and moves as if to strike the other being. He only manages a few steps before his assault is stopped by the raven flying in front of his face, flapping and cawing.<br/>The wind in the room picks up, and a palpable feeling of danger fills the throne room. Papers from a desk the corner fly around the room. The man is standing with his arms crossed, robe and white hair being only gently disturbed by the increasingly strong winds in the room. His face is stormy and unforgiving.</p>
<p><br/>Odin stumbles backwards, and collapses into his throne. He looks drawn and tired. The raven settles on his shoulder again, and he turns his head towards it.</p>
<p><br/>"Thank you, Hugin." He turns back towards the man, ignoring the weather around him. "Forgive me. I should never have tried to attack you. I never truly thought this would work. I had to try everything. In a short time, the world will end, and my family and I will be no more."</p>
<p><br/>Odin seems to deflate with that last statement. The miniature storm in the making calms to a mere breeze, and the man gives the All-Father a disdainful look.</p>
<p><br/>"Hm. As if that pitiful Gungnir could have done anything." The man sniffs. "Seeing as I am obviously not welcome here, I will take my leave. After the disrespect shown to me, a guest, who was here at your request, I doubt I will ever return. However, one last piece of business."</p>
<p><br/>Odin straightens up again, and asks quizzically, "What would this piece of business be?"</p>
<p><br/>The other being gives the All-Father a piercing stare. "Who told you this information?"</p>
<p><br/>Odin looks down at his hands gripping Gungnir. "It was one of yours, Zeus. A being called Cronus."</p>
<p><br/>For a second, Zeus freezes. Then, a bright white light fills the room, followed by a thunder crack that shakes the walls. Hugin startles and flaps up toward the peak of the vaulted ceiling, cawing. Odin covers his eye, and sighs. When the light is gone, he looks around. Zeus has disappeared. Papers lie everywhere on the floor, and the smell of cold, high air is just detectable on the edge of the senses.</p>
<p><br/>Odin sighs again, and mutters to himself, "Very dramatic."</p>
<p><br/>He stands up, turns his face to the sunlight coming through the window, and closes his eye. He stands there until Hugin flies back to him, and resettles on his shoulder. Another raven flies through the door, and lands on the All-Fathers other shoulder. He turns his head face it, then his shoulders slump slightly.</p>
<p><br/>Suddenly, a loud noise permeates the room, low and steady.</p>
<p><br/>Odin says, "Gjallarhorn. So it begins."</p>
<p><br/>Then he hefts Gungnir, and walks out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>